Ninjas are Cool
by sO-aSiAn
Summary: A girl from another village has come to seek Naruto as a long ago friend... but is she hiding from a dark past and using Naruto and his team mates to help?
1. First Meeting

A/N: this is only my second fan fiction and I'm not sure how it's going to turn out but hopefully it'll be good. 

Disclaim: I do not own Naruto… it's sad I know…

Chapter 1:

"Hey Sasuke do you want to go get some lunch together?" Sakura asked her team mate.

"No," he replied bluntly. Then he walked away towards his house.

"Sakura! I'll eat lunch with you!" Naruto said.

"No Naruto, I think I'll just head home." She said walking the opposite direction of Naruto.

"Okay! Maybe some other time!" he yelled after her.

Sasuke was walking down the street with a group of fan girls following him squealing and whispering. He thought he could get rid of them by hiding so while they weren't looking he jumped into the bushes. Leaving the girls dumbstruck and shocked of the missing boy. Sasuke was glad to finally be free of the girls but turned to find another one looking at him like he just jumped into some bushes… wait…he did.

"Umm… if you haven't noticed you just jumped into some bushes," she said to him.

"Well if you haven't noticed you're hiding in some bushes," he shot back. "Wait why are you hiding here?"

"Some guys from the village were following me so I hid… hoping they would come looking for me so I could jump them." She smiled faintly.

"Okay," Sasuke said looking at her with a 'are you crazy' look.

"So, why are you here?" she asked.

"Fan girls," he replied.

"Right, I'm Roxan by the way," the girl said.

"Sasuke," he said back.

"Well Sasuke do you know where a Naruto Uzumaki lives?" she asked politely.

"Uh… yeah I do," he said.

"Can you show me…? I'm kinda lost," Roxan said sheepishly.

"Umm… sure," he said starting to get up. She followed him and he led her to Naruto's door.

"Thank you," she said with gratitude. Then he walked away without another word and she turned back to the door. "Nara-kun hopefully you remember me…" she said ringing the door bell…

A/N: Don't forget to review please!!! And tell me what would be a good idea to add. And I know this is a short chapter but it'll get better I promise or I hope at least…


	2. A Fight?

A/N: last time my chapter was pretty short and I left with Roxan on Naruto's doorstep so now you can figure out what will happen next in Ninjas are Cool… I know lame title but I couldn't think up any other title so well you'll just have to bear with it…

Disclaim: I do not own Naruto…

Chapter 2:

The door slowly opened as Naruto looked to see Roxan on his doorstep.

"Nara-kun…" she said dropping her bags and hugging the fox boy to the ground.

"Umm… Who are you?" he asked confused.

"Naruto Uzumaki don't tell me you've forgotten about me! It's me, you know Roxan!" she yelled at him.

"Roxan? Oh Roxan!" he said his face lighting up as he remembered his friend. "It's been a long time!"

"Yes, a very long time," she smiled. Then Naruto looked at her with a look of uncomfort on his face. "Nara-kun what's wrong?" she asked.

"You're cutting off the circulation to my legs," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed jumping up.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "Let's go sit down." He then walked over to the table and sat in a chair. Roxan grabbed her bags and set them to the side and sat in the chair opposite of him.

"So how have you been doing?" she asked.

"Good, I'm now a Chuunin," Naruto said acting proud.

"Really, Nara-kun that's wonderful. I'm a Jonin," she smiled as Naruto's face dropped.

"Roxan! No fair!" he whined like a five year old.

"Oh umm… it's alright one day you'll achieve your goal and become the best Hokage to ever be!" Roxan tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks for trying," he said smiling. The rest of another… how about an hour… Naruto and Roxan are fighting on where Roxan will be stay for the time-being a hotel or his house? Naruto won and Roxan will be staying at his house until she leaves. 

"Oh, yeah I have to go to training tomorrow. Do you want to come?" he asked.

"You bet I do!" Roxan grinned.

The next day Naruto and Roxan are going to where team 7 meets for training at 5:00 in the morning.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you when we get home for waking me from my beauty sleep," Roxan said.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto replied smiling with his ramen on-the-go. Once they got there Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for a certain stupid sensei that doesn't show up on time like a REGULAR person.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto I can hear you just fine I'm standing right next to you!" she yelled.

"Hey Sasuke," Roxan smiled.

"Whatever," he replied.

"Emo kid," Roxan muttered.

"Heh… heh… emo… kid… heh" Naruto started to laugh. Then Sasuke did his emo glary thing he does so well at Naruto who tried to size him… let's just say he won't be trying that ANYTIME soon.sweatdrop. Then as if out of no where here comes our almost favorite sensei.

"Hey kids," he smiled… I think.

"Kakashi you're late," Roxan said.

"Roxan!" Kakashi jumped.

"Wait! You know each other?!" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I've known this loser for a very LONG time," Roxan said pointing at him.

"Yeah, a little too long for my taste," Kakashi muttered.

"What did you say?!" she asked… wait no she yelled.

"Nothing," Kakashi replied quickly.

"Right, well I'm not here to do chit chat I want a fight Kakashi," Roxan smiled.

"A fight? Well I don't know with me having to train the kids and all," Kakashi said.

"Are you afraid you're going to lose oh great 'copy ninja?'" she asked sadistically.

"N-no, I'm just afraid you'll get your feelings hurt when YOU lose to me," he said.

"Then bring it," Roxan said.

A/N: I love cliff hangers they're fun. I'm thinking this chapter is really short. Well please review and come again!


	3. Congragulations

A/N: Hey look a chapter 3. Who knew I would write to a chapter 3?

Roxan: Well it was kind of obvious since at the end of the last chapter I was about to fight Kakashi which by the way I… mrmph mmphmmm

Me: You can't tell them what happened yet. I haven't even written about it you nitwit. Umm... Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have a brother who's obsessed with Diablo 2 and won't stop playing it. He's a guy and he loves video games what can you expect? Okay so now to reading!!!

Chapter 3:

"Then bring it," Roxan said.

"Fine but I did warn you," he smirked… I hope.

"So they're going to battle?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?!" Sakura yelled in his face… why? Who knows? Kakashi and Roxan walked to each other shook hands and stepped a few yards away.

"Ready?" Sakura asked as the two competitors shook their heads. "Then, go!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke while the three 'kids' (air quotes are used here) watched intently.

"Hmph," Roxan hmphed. She walked across the area and three kunai came from a tree hitting Roxan in her thigh and two in her right arm then poof… she was gone. She appeared behind Kakashi in a tree.

"Kakashi I really thought out of the years I was gone you would find a different place to hide," she smiled a wide devilish grin. You know the kind you get scared of. Then Roxan's hand started to glow a black and white swirl. Her eyes turned a hard black color and she hit him right in the gut and he fell to the ground unconscious. Then there was a high pitched scream coming from below. Roxan cooled down and the glowing stopped and her eyes turned back to their original green. Then she jumped down.

"You killed him!" Sakura screamed.

"He's not dead he's just fine. I wouldn't kill him," she replied absolute.

"You didn't kill me but I can't move my muscles," Kakashi grumbled face down on the ground.

"Good, it's what you get for assuming you'd win," Roxan smiled.

"But it still hurts," he whined.

"Roxan! Roxan! That was awesome you beat Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed with glee. All she could do was laugh. "To congratulate you I'll buy you a bowl of ramen!"

"Cool, hey Sasuke, Sakura you want to come?" Roxan asked.

"I have better things to do than hang out with you two," Sakura said.

"Okay, what about you Sasuke?" she asked again.

"Sure," he said. And so the three 'kids' (air quotes again) walked to the ramen shop and Sakura was left to stare remembering yesterday when she asked and he said no. She turned around to look at Kakashi, still lying face down on the ground and said something under her breath that we couldn't hear.

"Bye sensei," she said and walked away and poor Kakashi was left to well lie on the ground until he could move his muscles again. But moving on…

At the ramen shop where you eat…

"I want… THAT ONE!" Roxan said pointing at the biggest bowl of ramen you could eat in your life.

"But it's so expensive!" Naruto whined.

"What's with men and whining all the time?" Roxan asked.

"We don't all whine," Sasuke mumbled. (Yes he said something)

"Uh yeah you do," she said. "So, what are you guys getting?"

"I'll have hot and spicy ramen please," Naruto said to the lady who was standing at the register.

"I'll have the regular ramen," Sasuke said.

"Okay take a seat and your order will be right out," the lady said with one of those smiles a waitress is supposed to have. I swear it's kind of strange they just keep smiling.

The three took a seat at a booth fit for four but since there are only three of them Roxan sat across from Naruto and Sasuke. Talk about a little awkward. Then as if out of nowhere … "SASUKE!!!"

A/N: You're never going to guess… wait it might be obvious who it is. Well you can try to figure it out even though it's almost obvious. I mean one fan girl went home so the other one was bound to find him sooner or later. I just preferred it to be sooner rather than later. But please don't forget to review and I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I'm going as fast as I can!!!


	4. Running Off

A/N: Yes as fast as I can go… okay so are you ready to find out who's calling for Sasuke?

Roxan: it's obvious…

Me: maybe that's what you think. Okay now to what's going to happen next!

Chapter 4:

"SASUKE!!!" came a voice, a girl voice, from the other side of Roxan's ear.

"Ino…" Sasuke muttered.

"Hey Ino, Shikamaru, Choji," Naruto smiled.

"Oh hey Naruto," Ino acknowledged. "So Sasuke can we join you?"

"Yay! More party people!" Roxan smiled.

"And who are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm Roxan, Sasuke's girlfriend," she said as even Shikamaru looked in awe and Sasuke blushed. Why? Who knows?

"B-but... when? How?" Ino Stuttered.

"Just kidding," Roxan tried to calm Ino down before she got a heart attack.

"Excuse me!" came a lady's voice with food.

"Yes! Food!" Naruto and Roxan exclaimed together. When the food was set in front of them they started to chow down. I mean it seemed like they hadn't eaten in a month that's how fast this food was going.

"Umm…" Sasuke started.

"Gross," Ino uttered.

"How troublesome…" you all know who that is.

"Yum," Choji smiled eating Sasuke's ramen. Roxan's attention was caught as a cute boy walked through the door. He walked over to them with a girl and a boy in a green suit. Roxan stopped eating.

"Uchiha," he said.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke replied.

"Neji let's get in line before the lunch time rush comes," the girl said.

"In a minute TenTen," Neji replied. Then his gaze landed on Roxan. "New girl," he said with slight surprise.

"Yeah, this is Roxan, Roxan this is Neji Hyuuga," Sasuke introduced.

"What village do you come from?" he asked.

"Umm… some where far away that you probably don't even know about," she said.

"Well what's the name?" Sasuke asked being just as curious as Neji.

"It doesn't have a name just a small village where travelers go to stay sometimes," she replied.

"Well how did you get so good at fighting if you lived in a passer-by village?" Sasuke asked again.

"There was only one teacher and he only taught the gifted," she replied.

"Well where is he now?" Ino jumped into the conversation. As they asked all these questions Roxan's eyes started to get distant like she was having a flashback.

"Well… umm…" her eyes then started to get teary and one tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry!" she said then ran out of the shop.

"Great you guys you made her run off. Don't ever, and I mean EVER, ask questions about her family or where she came from again," Naruto warned and ran after her.

"What was that about?" Ino asked irritated.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said. And all the rest of them could do was shrug.

A/N: oh poor Roxan they made her cry. I wonder why?

Roxan: you should know why!

Me: I know but the readers need to figure it out!

Roxan: whatever please review and read the next chapter so you know what the hell just happened here.


	5. Let's Make Her Feel Better With A Kiss!

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. And fyi the reason I'm able to write this much is because my brother is sleeping. Please read my new chapter and review at the end!

I kept forgetting but I'll put this in now so it counts for the rest of them.

Disclaim: I do not own Naruto…  sad I know…

Chapter 5:

"Roxan wait up!" Naruto yelled after her. She stopped and then slumped to the ground crying with unstoppable tears.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked lifting her up in his arms. (Who knew he could do that?)

"Not really…" she mumbled wiping a tear away.

"Don't worry it'll be alright," he told her walking into the woods. He sat down with her in his arms and held her up with one arm and wiped her tears away with the other.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Anytime," he smiled back.

Roxan looked Naruto right in the eye and he held her cheek in his hand and they both leaned in and kissed. You would expect the first kiss to be short but Roxan threw herself into it and the next thing you know… "Oh. My. God."

They both let go to see they were followed by Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, TenTen, and green suit boy.

"Umm… hi," Roxan blushed from embarrassment.

"This would be a bad time wouldn't it?" TenTen asked.

"What do you think?" Ino asked sarcastically. Everyone else was still too struck from seeing the two make out that they were still standing with their jaws dropped. Except for Lee who gave Naruto a thumbs up for what just happened.

While everyone was shocked and fighting Roxan quickly took Naruto's hand and slipped away from the crazy group. The two ran back to the house and sat on the couch.

"Wow, that was embarrassing," Roxan said.

"Yeah but at least we're alone now," Naruto said pulling her over onto his lap. She smiled and kissed him and pulled back quickly. "Hey! I wasn't done yet," Naruto whined.

Roxan smirked at him and kissed him again and they got into their nice romantic moment again. This time Naruto started to slide his tongue into Roxan's mouth as the door opened interrupting them again.

"Naruto!" Iruka walked through the door as the two pulled away. "Oh am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Kind of," Naruto replied.

"Well the Hokage wants to see Roxan right away," Iruka said.

"Oh, okay. I'll be back then," she smiled and walked out the door with Naruto following.

"I'll come with you," Naruto said grabbing her hand. The two walked to the Hokage's place and waited for her to be ready for their 'meeting' (more air quotes). So the two sat there waiting and waiting and waiting until Konohamaru popped up out of nowhere.

"Are you dating this girl boss?" he asked.

"Umm…" he started.

"Yes," Roxan answered for him. "And you must be Konohamaru," she smiled her oh-so-sweet smile.

"Uhh… y-yeah," he said and went to Naruto and whispered, "Nice pick boss she's cute and nice. Better than that last one you had."

"Yeah," was his only reply.

"Roxan the Hokage will see you now," the receptionist said. Roxan got up and walked over to the doors and walked in to see empty alcohol bottles everywhere.

"Roxan? You're younger then I imagined," Tsunade said.

"The others don't seem to mind," she replied.

"Okay let's get started then. Where did you come from?" she asked.

"I came from…"

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA another cliff hanger for your enjoyment! AND! This. a video plays with Roxan snoring in her sleep yes she snores!

Roxan: I do not!

Me: No but you do sleep with a Naruto plush-plush toy.

Roxan: And? pulls out toy and snuggles it

Me: you're kinda lame. pulls out Sasuke plushy and snuggles it

Sasuke: You're both dumb…

Me: Ri-ight. Hugs Sasuke and swears never to let go okay so please review and read the next chapter which is coming out I don't know when! But in the next chapter you will find out why Roxan was crying in chapter 4 and 5!still holding onto Sasuke


	6. Where She Came From And Why She

A/N: Okay so I was thinking about what should really happen in this story. Like where Roxan came from and why she's in the leaf village right now but I'm not sure of what to say so I'm just gonna wing it.

Roxan: moron…

Me: Shut up! I own you so do as I say!!!

Roxan: Whatever… please enjoy!

Chapter 6:

"I came from… The Death Valley of Fanel," Roxan said.

"The Death Valley of Fanel? But that's impossible," she said shocked.

"That's what most people say and that's why I stick with the story that I come from the Sand Village," Roxan replied.

"But The Death Valley, well since we know where you come from who was your teacher?" Tsunade asked.

"His name is a secret, even I don't know. The only names I know are Kiro and Kero, my two teammates," she said.

"Where are they now?" she asked.

"They died in… the battle… between The Death Valley and… The Valley of Life of Fanel," she replied struggling with some of the words.

"I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to have someone close to you die," she whispered.

"No you don't because when they needed me I couldn't help them!" she yelled. "When they asked me to help all I could do was stand there! When they screamed in pain and agony, when they asked me to do all I could do for the Valley all I could do was stare and go crazy out of my mind! How would you know what it would be like to not help the ones you love the most and be left alive because you weren't worth the kill?" Roxan fell to her knees. Her tears were uncontrollable again.

"How would you know what it would be like to have the man that killed them look you in the eye and say 'you can try to grow strong but I will always kill the ones you love the most'? Or before one of them died he said that he loved you and would one day get better and marry you? How would you know the pain I feel?" Roxan couldn't stop the crying or the yelling. She just kept rambling about how she could know the feeling.

"For so long now I've wished that I died with the rest of them because there is nothing left in this world for me. I don't want to have anyone hurt because of me anymore. To know that it was all my fault, how could you know?" she asked her final question with her tears running down her face.

"What do you mean all your fault?" she asked.

"The reason they came to the Death Valley was because they were looking for the one treasure stolen from the Valley of Light," she said.

"And you stole it?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Tsunade looked confused. "I was it. I was the treasure they lost the child born from the gods. The one who could use incredible power to wield the scythe of fate and to change the course of history. To be able to bring back a dead person and also to kill anyone and not be held guilty for it. Also to be able to wipe a whole world and then make new ones. I could do everything and anything I wanted to," she said.

"So you're saying that the child the Valley of the Light lost was you?" she asked.

"Yes," was her answer. "But the men who came to take me back were not originally from the village they were travelers."

"Do you know their names?"

"Yes, their names are Itachi and Kisame," she said.

Sasuke gasped as he heard his brother's name being said. But he couldn't be sure of what to think as he hid next to the window. So he ran off to his home to try and figure things out running into and knocking over a few people on the way.

A/N: Yay! Chapter 6 is done!!! Now what will Sasuke do with his new found news! news! news! keeps repeating the word news

Roxan: okay now please review and read the next chapter when it comes. Oh and she forgot again –sO-aSiAn- does not own Naruto even though she wishes it.


	7. Party for One of The Broken Hearted

A/N: OMG!!! It's been like a long time since I've made a new chapter. So what happened last? J/K. okay so I need to get started you might be surprised of what's going to happen in the next few chapters…

Chapter 7:

Tsunade then excused Roxan from her office and Roxan met Naruto now bickering with Konohamaru.

"No, you can't go with us!" Naruto yelled at the boy.

"Go where?" Roxan asked.

"Umm… well there's this party tonight and I wanted to take you," he said sheepishly.

"A party? I'd love to go," she smiled her oh-so-sweet smile. Which by the way made both boys blush.

"And it's also a costume party at Sasuke's house," Naruto mumbled.

"Even better!" she exclaimed. Naruto took Roxan's hand and they walked back to the house.

"I don't think we have any girly costumes in the house…" Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it, I have a perfect outfit to wear," she said.

30 minutes later:

Roxan walked down the stairs looking like a goddess. Seriously. She had white wings with a short skirted frilly white dress. With bows!

"…" O.O Naruto was speechless, he was wearing emo pants a black t-shirt and skater shoes. (why 'cuz I like them!)

"You ready?" Roxan asked.

"Y-yeah…" he stuttered taking her hand and walking to the Uchiha mansion. The two walked through the doors to see everyone there. Sakura was in one of those kind of playboy bunny outfits, Ino was in a princess costume, Hinata was wearing, wait, she looked normal! Sasuke was in what was opposite of Roxan, he looked like a demon… yes and looked very hot! Lee was wearing his green suit… Neji was wearing a black cloak… AHHH!!! He's part of the triad!!! TenTen was a cat? Okay… and everyone else was there too!!!

"Everyone looks great!" Roxan smiled.

"So do you," Naruto whispered in her ear. Then out of nowhere Sasuke walked up to them.

"So you finally decided to show up?" he asked.

"Sorry we're late but I had to find my outfit," Roxan said.

"Yeah well the party only has about an hour left to it and in about 45 minutes they'll announce the winners to the costume contest. So enjoy what's left of the party," and then he walked away… what a loser…

"He's so… so… there's no word for him!" Naruto yelled.

"Who cares? 'Cuz I don't, now let's dance!" Roxan pulled him to the middle of the dance floor and they danced.

"Ahem! Attention, we have the winners of the costume contest," Kakashi said. "The winners are… Sasuke Uchiha and… Roxan! Now come on up you two!"

The both of them walked up Roxan really confused… "You two are to share the last dance of the evening together," Kakashi said. Sasuke then walked over to Roxan and held out his hand. She reluctantly took it and they danced with such grace everyone was dumbfounded.

He looked into her eyes locking her gaze; she then started to blush for some odd reason. I guess she never noticed until right now how hot Sasuke Uchiha really is.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered.

"Umm… thanks I guess," she smiled.

"After the party I need to talk to you. Will you wait after everyone has gone in my room?" he asked.

"Uhh… Sure…" she blushed.

"Then go up the stairs it's the last room on the right. I'll be up in a few minutes," he let her go. Roxan was surprised when he did because she didn't even know the song had stopped.

"Hey Naruto I'll meet you at home I have something I need to do," she smiled at Naruto.

"Umm… Okay, I'll see you at home then," he said turning around with a small wave of jealousy. Sasuke dancing with his girl, oh that calls for revenge. Revenge so sweet the demons of the underworld will call him king.

Roxan walked up the stairs to the last room on the right walked in and sat on the bed that was perfectly made. She pondered what Sasuke wanted to talk to her about. Then he walked through the door leaving it wide open, and why not he lives alone.

"Roxan," he acknowledged.

"Sasuke," she responded.

"Before this have you ever been to this village?" he asked which made her very confused.

"Yes… at one point I was here for a short time, why?" she asked.

"There was a girl I used to know when I was younger who told me she loved me," he looked away from her. Roxan started to remember her last time in Konoha.

****

* * *

****

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Sasuke I need to talk to you," she said._**

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"I… I… lo-love… you," she blushed. And then very quickly she kissed him lightly._**

**_End Flashback…_**

* * *

"And you think girl is me?" she asked him.

"Yes," he blushed a very light blush. She then stood up and walked up to him placing her hand on his cheek.

"If I denied it, it would be a lie," she said. "But there is also someone else in my heart whom I love deeply."

"Then don't think of him only think of me," he whispered leaning in slowly to kiss her. Which caught her by surprise so she had no time to stop him, but they both also didn't noticed a little fox boy running away from a scene that has broken his heart to _**pieces...**_

* * *

A/N: AHHHH!!! Roxan you broke Naruto's heart! You evil loser!

Roxan: It's not my fault… he kissed me not the other way around.

Me: Fine sob sob sniffle sob please review and read the next chapter when it comes out…


	8. Broken Glass!

A/N: Welcome back to story land!!! Okay there's not really a story land but welcome back to my story. Okay I just realized that I've only got 6 reviews and it makes me sad. So I decided that until I get at least 15 reviews the next chapter won't be up until I do.

Chapter 8:

Roxan still in shock her eyes wide. She then got her scattered mind together and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I can't," she looked up. "I'm in love with Naruto."

"Does that really matter?" he asked leaning in again.

"Sasuke don't," she pushed him away again. Then walked around him and walked out of the room. He ran up and grabbed her arm spun her around and pinned her to the wall. She tried to get loose but he kept his grip.

"Will you let go!" she yelled at him.

"No," he replied. She used all her strength to push him off and ran out of the house hoping that he wasn't following. When she realized he wasn't following she slowed to a stop looked around and thought 'dammit I'm lost. It's what midnight and I get myself lost. And what the heck happened back there? Ugh! Was it a mistake to come back here?'

Morning:

"I'm still freakin' lost!" she yelled as Neji walked out of some bushes. "Neji?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got lost on my way back to Naruto's house," she replied. He just stared at her like she did something wrong. "Okay I guess I'll be leaving now."

"I'll show you the way," he said turning around and walking as she followed. She started to follow and wondered why all of a sudden the Hyuuga heir was being so nice. Finally he got her to Naruto's doorstep.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Whatever," and he walked away.

"Okay," she the opened the door. "Naruto I'm home!!!" she called and found Naruto on the couch moping. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he snapped at her and turned away.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"That's none of your business," he said.

"If it's something I did wrong it is my business," she replied. He glared at her for a long moment then got up and walked into his room slamming it behind him. She sat there for a few minutes and then heard a crash and ran to his door.

"Naruto are you alright?!" she yelled. When he didn't answer she barged in to see glass broken and him bleeding. "Oh my God, are you okay?" she ran to him.

"I'm fine there's nothing wrong," he said.

"No you're not you're bleeding and you just broke the mirror," she said to him.

"Does it really matter to you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"What I'm trying to say is does it matter to you what happens to me when you've got Sasuke?" he asked.

"Wait, back up. What about Sasuke?" she asked then let out a gasp. "You saw what happened?"

"Of course I saw what happened! Do you think I'm stupid or something?" he yelled at her.

"Well apparently you didn't see what happened after that!" she yelled back.

"You two kissing was all I needed to see," he said turning away.

"So you didn't see me push him away? Or you didn't hear me say that I loved you? You just jump to conclusions thinking I'm cheating on you?" she asked.

"You said that?" he asked.

"Of course, Naruto I love you really I do. Don't think what happened last night had anything to do with me cheating on you. He kissed me and I pushed him away," Roxan said.

"Then where were you last night?" he asked.

"I got lost trying to find the house," she said sheepishly.

"You got lost?" he smiled.

"If you don't believe me you can ask Neji he found me this morning wandering the woods," she said.

"Oh, I believe you. But you know that to get to Sasuke's house we didn't go through any trees right?" he asked.

"Oh, right we didn't," she said thinking of the walk to Sasuke's house. "So are you still angry at me?" she asked.

"No, but I do have a question," he said.

"Shoot," she replied.

"You really love me?" he asked.

"Yes, I love you," she smiled finding her self in his arms.

"I love you too," he said then kissing the top of her head. Then as if out of nowhere a siren went off and you could hear the screams of the village people fleeing.

A/N: HA! I'm done with chapter 8! And now I'm making a vote for who Roxan is going to be in love with because what happens next might shake things up just a little more! So who is Roxan going to fall in love with? A) Naruto B) Sasuke C) Kiro D) Other

You can choose who the other is.

Roxan: so now people are voting for who I fall in love with?

Me: yes…

Kiro: wait I'm part of this stupidity too?

Me: yes…

Kiro: so… stupid…

Roxan: Monica I'm going to kill you!!!

Me: AHHHH!!! muffled noise HELP ME!!!

Kero: until next time! And don't forget to review remember we want at least 15 to start the next chapter starting… NOW!


	9. Strangers?

A/N: Umm… I think I'm going to keep Roxan with Naruto but she might get kidnapped or something…

Roxan: What? Kidnapped?

Me: Yes kidnapped!

Disclaimer that I always forget: I do not own Naruto… yet.

Chapter 9:

"What is that?" I asked alarmed by the noise.

"It's the village alarm meaning we're under attack. Come on!" Naruto grabbed my hand and ran to see the commotion outside.

That's when I saw my worst nightmare in the history of nightmares. The village was partly on fire and partly crumbling down. But what I was staring at were six figures shadowed to look as if they weren't real. But they were, and that's when one started to speak.

"Roxan we've come to take you home," he said.

"Like I would go home with you freaks," I retorted.

"Well if you don't come willingly we're going to have to force you," said a female.

"You think you can? Anyways I thought you were dead?" I asked.

"Oh you thought wrong you left us for dead though," said another male voice.

"Yeah do you know how long it took for that gash in my side to heal without medical treatment?" said the first male voice.

"But doesn't mean I'll go with you," I said.

"Oh come on, if you come with us I can finally fulfill my promise to you," said another male.

"What promise?" asked Naruto still holding my hand.

"Oh? Is this your boyfriend?" he asked. "Let me explain before I _**almost **_died I promised Roxy here I'd make her my wife when I got better," he explained.

"What is he talking about?" Naruto asked me.

"It's nothing he broke that promise when he broke my heart," I replied.

"Did I really?" he asked.

"Yes, once I figured out what you were going to do with me. The reason the village kidnapped me and what would happen to me once my 'goal' in life was complete," I said.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad, was it? We gave you a home a place to live, friends, and everything to make you happy. Could that really be so bad?" he asked.

"Yes! Because once you were done with me I would die! Just like the rest of them, you wanted your freedom so badly that innocent people had to die for it!" I yelled I could feel the tears of betrayal fall down my face. "You said you loved me and that no harm would come to me but I was just one of many others to help you and your pathetic people retrieve something that would be your downfall anyways!"

"It wasn't useless! You think that you're so much better because there are people who bow down to you, you think just because you're a little bit special you can have everything! I would die to have the people respect me like they do you!" another voice, female, yelled.

"Reno, shut up!" a different male voice yelled.

"What? I'm only telling the truth!" she yelled.

"If its respect you want then you can have it! And I hope you and your people rot in the deepest pits in Hell where you belong!" I screamed at her almost lunging myself at her as Naruto held me still.

"We don't want the respect but we want you," said the male who almost died. He then walked out of the shadow revealing a boy only a few years older with jet black total emo hair and cold light blue eyes. He was only about a head taller than me and had that stare a man gets when he stares at his lovely wife, and his stare was pointed at me.

"You can burn for everything you've done to me… Kiro…"

A/N: Well that's chapter nine for you. I had to bring some trouble in because Kiro couldn't just walk in like nothing was wrong. I mean he was supposed to be dead.

Kero: See you next time and don't forget to review please!!!


	10. Advantages

A/N: I'm back! Today is Friday, at least when I started this chapter. Let me explain about Kiro, he's a guy from Roxan's old village and totally used her and wants to again. She was supposed to free the village from the rule of this totally impenetrable- wait I shouldn't be telling you that. Well here's chapter 10!

Chapter 10:

As you can tell right now I am in the position of almost attacking because of my scarring past.

"Oh come on you don't mean that," he smiled.

"Oh yes I do," I spat at him.

"Well I guess we're just going to need some alone time together for you to realize how much you want me," he smiled a devilish smile and disappeared.

"Well he's gone," Naruto said.

"No he's not he's only waiting for the chance to attack or-," I was left mid-sentence as I fell to the ground. I could feel a shooting pain go through my head, and could feel the blood stream down my face.

"I'm sorry I had to do that," I heard a whisper in my ear. Then fell into unconsciousness wishing that someone could save me from what was to happen next…

* * *

I woke up to the sound of voices chattering about around me.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep," I mumbled quietly. Then remembered what happened before I fell unconscious. "Holy mother of God!" I yelled sitting up. There I could see everyone's familiar face. Kiro, Kero, Sumi, Reno and Dave. All of them huddled around a fire talking calmly. Kiro looked back at me.

"Oh the princess is up," he gave me a warm smile and came to sit next to me. He put his arm lightly on my shoulders and I slowly cringed away.

"Stay away from me," I said.

"Don't be like that. I mean we just saved you from that village," he said.

"Saved me?" I said shocked.

"Yes, if it wasn't for us that village would have been your downfall," his smile grew wider. "You would have neglected your powers and all would be lost once again."

"I'll show you loss," I said raising my fist.

"Now princess," he smiled at me. "We don't want you ruining your perfect manicure."

"Ugh! I hate you!" I said pushing him away. "Just stay away from me!" I got up from the cold hard ground and started walking through the woods.

"Kiro go after her or she might get lost," Dave laughed at him.

"Fine," he muttered. He came up behind me and wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why can't you just cooperate? It's not like we're going to hurt you, we're your family," he said.

"Family? If you were my family why would you do something so cruel to me?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes.

"We didn't do anything. You're the one who jumped to conclusions," he smiled at me. "I wouldn't let them kill you Roxan. I wouldn't let them touch a hair on your head. But for the people of our village, your village, why won't you help us?"

"Because… because I can't," I said feeling hot tears fall down my face.

"Please don't cry," he whispered. "I can't stand to see you cry."

"I'm not crying," I argued.

"Then what are you doing? What are these little drops of water coming from your eyes?" he asked wiping one away.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Their tears," he whispered again. This time getting closer to my face, so close I could feel his breath on my skin, giving me shivers.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get back to the village," I said quickly pulling away.

"You can't," he said pulling me back.

"Why not?" I asked still crying.

"Because we still need you," he said. Then he pulled me into a kiss, when he let go I couldn't stop but demanding him.

"Tell me you love me," I whispered.

"I love you," he replied.

"That's all I needed to hear. But I can't help you," I said pulling away and making a run for it.

Hoping he wouldn't follow I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't want to go back to a past I had already forgotten, so I wasn't going to. I would make a new life with the boy I was in love with.

So I ran home right to his door and banged on it relentlessly. Then he opened the door.

"Roxan?" he asked.

"Hi," I replied fainting to the ground.

* * *

"You lost her!" he yelled at Kiro.

"I'm sorry, but she," he paused.

"She what?!" he asked.

"She took advantage of the moment!" he yelled back.

"If you don't get her back here then I will personally kill the rest of whatever family you have left! Now go get her!" he yelled.


End file.
